Ferrigo Prosstang
"We need to make credits in a ruthless world, Hand'ika. The family business is no longer what it was. There are manipulations beyond my understanding that are taking that part of our clan legacy from us. But I promised your mother, and our clan, that you would be raised as a warrior. That is why I'm training you to be the best warrior you can become. It might be late in coming, but nobody can take this buirkan from me. Nor take the kar'ta we share, ad'ika." -- Ferrigo Prosstang to his daughter Handalora Prosstang, in 21 BBY. "Your Highness, there is no honor in slaughtering innocents - especially our own people. Any persons or groups who would represent themselves as honorable Mandalorian warriors would understand this. Death Watch exist as traitors to all Mando'ade." -- Ferrigo Prosstang, as CEO of Prosstang Industries, to Duchess Satine Kryze, 25 BBY. "There is nothing greater from our clan than the comprehensive genius of our line in finding, mining, and making real the dreams of our warrior people in Mandalorian iron...carry on, aliit'alor." -- Last words of Q'osstigo Prosstang, 38 BBY, clan leader and chief executive officer of Prosstang Industries to his son and successor, Ferrigo Prosstang. Early Childhood (68 - 61 BBY) Ferrigo Prosstang was born of the Mandalorian Clan Prosstang near Keldabe, Mandalore in 68 BBY. His father, Q'osstigo, though trained as a warrior when young by the brothers of his own father, was limited in his experience of combat as an adult. The elder Prosstang was occupied fully with expanding and consolidating resource extraction and manufacturing interests throughout the Mandalore System and beyond under the umbrella of Prosstang Industries. With recent ancestors tied to the Ordo and Skirata clans, Ferrigo's mother Signara Ordo was an influential advisor to the New Mandalorian government for a great number of years on domestic trade and education policies. At the age of seven, Ferrigo pleaded with his parents to send him to receive warrior training. While this was illegal under New Mandalorian rule, both of his parents consented to have their son train on Concord Dawn with someone affiliated with a regular client of Prosstang Industries. His parents never shared with anyone, including Ferrigo, the fact that the Jedi Order had visited a few years before asking to take the young Prosstang to Coruscant for training. Nor that Ferrigo's grandmother on his mother's line beyond being a nurse had been a great shamanic healer in private circles. Warrior Training, Battle of Concord Dawn and Early Friendships (61 - 52 BBY) Ferrigo trained under the Mand'alor, acclaimed among the clans as the greatest warrior of his time, Jaster Mereel from 61 BBY. Ferrigo demonstrated great aptitude and talent for strategy, tactics and various forms of combat. Mereel, once commented to his second-in-command Montross that young Prosstang showed the greatest promise among the trainees - including having certain abilities that few but Jedi were known to possess.Mereel took Prosstang under his wing with special interest. In 58 BBY, the Mandalorian Civil War began in earnest with the Battle of Concord Dawn. The terrorist Death Watch attacked storage facilities and homes associated with True Mandalorians. With a handful of other young warriors, the ten year-old Ferrigo was tasked by Mereel with guarding the main outpost. Under heavy assault, the outpost was breached with explosives and his friends were soon killed by Death Watch commandos. Ferrigo escaped through a trap-door to a secret underground tunnel after killing two enemies. He received orders via comlink from Mereel to meet at the edge of the nearby small town with an extra set of small sized gear. When they were reunited, Mereel and company had an eight year-old farm boy with them - named Jango Fett. In a surprise retaliation attack, Fett exacted revenge for the death of his family, and Mereel's True Mandalorians routed their enemies who were prematurely celebrating victory. Jango was adopted by Mereel as his own son and heir. Through the next few years, despite the jealous efforts of Montross to create dissention between them, Ferrigo would become close friends with Jango. Though they had a friendly rivalry to push each other to become their best, Prosstang accepted that his younger friend would someday succeed Mereel, just as he would someday succeed his own father as a leader of clan and industry. Left Behind on Korda 6 (52 BBY) In 52 BBY, the True Mandalorians under Jaster Mereel responded to a rescue call regarding a detachment of Kordan Defense Force rookies reportedly under heavy fire by insurgents on Korda 6. Ferrigo was re-assigned by request to Montross and his aerial-attack Vertigo Squad, while Mereel was to lead the heavy infantry unit, the Headhunters Squad, and Jango Fett was given command of the rear-guard unit, Jango's Grunts. Prior to boarding, Mereel approached Prosstang and then Fett, imploring each of them to make him proud. As the scene unfolded it became clear that the distress call was a ploy in an elaborate trap, from the moment the landing ships entered the atmosphere of Korda 6 under heavy anti-air artillery fire to the exceptionally heavy and accurate ground fire in each of the landing zones. Upon landing, Prosstang survived a rake of turbo lasers and concussive blasts from an enemy gun emplacement, only by a revelatory leap to the safety of thick cluster of trees. The gun emplacement was unaccounted for in the mission plans in the sector Montross assigned him. When he awoke from unconsciousness, Ferrigo also found that his armor systems were not functioning properly, and that the connection to his jetpack was broken. Prosstang carefully returned to the edge of the kill zone and found his cousin, Lu'uk Ordo, wounded severely with a blast wound to his leg. Ferrigo: "Mir'shebika! " Lu'uk: "Jare'osika…" Ferrigo: "We've been betrayed! That-" Lu'uk: "Mont...tross…It was Montross." Ferrigo: "Yes! My helmet com isn't working, I have to go warn Mereel and Jango!" Lu'uk: "I am dying ner'vodika…" At that moment, Ferrigo focused his intention on healing Lu'uk and began to chant a song that he had no recollection of hearing before. In his mind, he heard a woman speaking to him - guiding him. Heat breathed through his hands and he began repeatedly chanting her voice as his hands moved above Lu'uk's leg: Ferrigo: "Go'iviinkadla go'iviinkadla be jehaala be jehaala…" Lu'uk: "Fer'gie...I am...so cold...but my leg, I...feel warmer…" Ferrigo: "Grandmother is bringing you healing, ner'vodika. You must rest." Stunned, Ferrigo stood up carefully.Lu'uk's leg wound had been sealed and appeared swollen but not dark.Ferrigo covered his cousin up to the neck with a camoflage blanket from Lu'uk's pack before taking a look around. It appeared that there were no combatants in the area, and no weapons could be heard. The nearby gun emplacement was silent, and the barrels of the weapons appeared to have been shattered or bent. But something was clear after several hours. Lu'uk and Ferrigo had been left behind; betrayed by Montross. How I jumped over 10 meters into the middle canopy of a tree without a functioning jetpack...and healing my cousin's bleeding leg...only later would I better understand what happened that day. -- Ferrigo Prosstang in a family archive data log Rescued by a Jedi - Revelations and Wisdom (52 - 51 BBY) Uncharacteristically, Ferrigo lost consciousness on Korda 6 after returning to Lu'uk from his fruitless search for comrades and enemies. He awoke to find himself helmet-less and bound in a seat aboard some sort of starship. A tall bearded man with long brown hair tied into a braid paced before him. From the weapon attached to his belt, he appeared to be a Jedi. He was examining the dark blade especially made for him by his father as a mark of passing into adulthood. Ferrigo: "Where am I and who are you?!" Jedi: "You are aboard a Corellian Consular Class Cruiser and I am Qui-Gon Jinn. You have much to explain. Particularly your possession of this Ferrigo's replica dark saber, produced by Prosstang Industries." Ferrigo: "I say nothing." Jinn: "Clearly, you are Mandalorian. But I find it peculiar that you have a strong relationship to the Force. That is how I found you." He continued pacing in front of Prosstang, "Though this is very similar to what I seek, it is not what I was looking for. " Ferrigo: "That was a gift from my father." Jinn: "Are you a Viszla?" Ferrigo: "No. I am not." Jinn: "You will tell me who you are...and how this was made."Jedi gently waved the fingers of his left hand toward Prosstang Ferrigo: "I will tell you because I choose to. I am young, but not weak of mind, Jedi...I am Ferrigo Prosstang. Though I know of shared lineage with the Viszla family going far back, I do not know of the original weapon's location. That is what you want to know, isn't it?" grinned and waved his fingers across the Jedi's field of view as he looked at the Mandalorian Jinn: "Don't take me for a fool, youngling. Even though you are Force-sensitive, you and your friend would have been killed had I not found you. It was no mistake that I found you. It was the will of the Force, and your use of it." It took several minutes for Ferrigo to speak again. Ferrigo: "Where is my master? Where is my cousin? What happened?" Jinn: "I believe your leader was killed. By another Mandalorian wearing black armor of the same type. A Viszla. Tor Viszla. Death Watch, I believe I heard. Another heavy-set man, wearing much the same armor as yourself, with a jet pack, came to him some time later." Ferrigo: "Montross." Jinn: "I don't seek to harm you. I sense that you are reasonable. I will remove your bonds and we may continue our discussion." After Lu'uk was left with a friend of the Jedi on Baroli to be returned to Mandalore, Qui-Gon Jinn took Ferrigo to Chardaan. A conversation began between the two that carried on for several months, as Ferrigo wished to learn more about the Force and how he could use it. Jinn provided guidance and mentorship, while seeming to seek answers in why Prosstang would have such unknown Force abilities. As Jinn set to depart from the spaceport at Sundari: Ferrigo: "Qui-Gon...Am I to become a Jedi?" Jinn: "No. I am afraid you are too old to begin training. That much is clear. But you wield the potential for much power, Ferrigo. With such power comes responsibility. You must be mindful of your focus, for it shapes your reality. If you are not careful, you may cause grave damage to others. And yourself." Ferrigo: "Do you have an apprentice?" Jinn: "No. And I will not take an apprentice. When I have the time, I will meet with you to talk with you about relating your gifts to your environment. As I said some time ago, it is the will of the Force that we met. You must allow yourself to concentrate on your relationship to the Force. Meditate as I have shown you. Clear your mind of all else." Ferrigo: "Do Jedi marry or have families?" Jinn: "None who serve as Jedi Knights may serve another than their Master or the Jedi Council. Attachments become the true masters of those who would otherwise seek harmony with the Living Force." Ferrigo: "You spoke of the Dark Side. Do attachments always lead those with strong connection to the Force to the Dark Side?" Jinn: "It is hard to say. The teachings for a Jedi are clear. But life and the Living Force are more complex. My feelings tell me that marriage and family provide fodder for pain and loss. I have at times come close to others. My Masters have taught me that these are arteries to fear, anger, hate and suffering - which have in memory always led to the Dark Side of the Force. For personal power and the causing of misery to others." Ferrigo: "And…", Jinn: "You are not a Jedi Knight, Ferrigo. You must follow your own path. Do not become consumed with your emotions of the moment. This must be as true for a good Mandalorian soldier as for a Jedi." Ferrigo: "The principles of my mentor would have us be honorable warriors, placing a code of ethical behaviors toward self, fellow soldiers and society ahead of a desire for power. Everything the Death Watch is not." Jinn: "He sounds like a wise and honorable man. I am sorry for you and your people that he no longer walks in this galaxy. But you may follow his principles. Meditate on your relationship to the Force. You may become better able to hear the will of the Force, and your Grandmother may speak to you…Farewell, young Prosstang. And stay out of trouble." Return Home to True Mandalorians and Victory (51 - 47 BBY) 'Coming Home' Nearly a year had passed from the Battle of Korda 6 when Ferrigo returned to Mandalore. His father and mother received him at the family estate with astonishment. The son they had believed dead told his parents that he had been betrayed to the Death Watch and that he spent the last year preparing for his return.His mother pressed slightly: Signara: "You seem...different, Ferrigo…" Q'osstigo: "I heard that Jaster Mereel died in battle. And that a few of his own men might have been responsible. Do you know anything about this?" Ferrigo: "The only one I know of was Montross. He set me up to be killed. He got me reassigned to his command and my equipment didn't function when our unit was dropped into the kill zone of a turbo laser bunker. Equipment that our own company produced. I'm lucky to be alive." Signara: "As was your cousin Lu'uk. Until a few months ago…" Q'osstigo: "He was taken out by a bounty hunter. Word has gone around that you and Lu'uk were in league with Death Watch on that mission to Korda 6. We have been the subject of a lot of unfriendly attention." Ferrigo: "Montross would have everyone believe that. He didn't expect us to survive to tell our stories. But the 'word' you have heard is untrue." Q'osstigo: "Your mother and I, and others of the clan have been receiving death threats." Ferrigo: "Tell me, Father. Do you do business with the Clan Viszla?" Q'osstigo: "Why, I don't know, though I suppose it's possible. Our employees take orders, write invoices, make sales to customers who prefer little fanfare in their purchases. What does it matter?" Ferrigo: "Tor Viszla is an important man within Death Watch." Q'osstigo: "I’m not entirely surprised. He has a reputation for being rash and uncivil. I'm not proud that the Viszlas are distant cousins to us…" Ferrigo: "He is a RUTHLESS KILLER!!! And a TRAITOR to our people!" Signara: "Please calm down, Ferrigo." Ferrigo: "Father, I would consider your dealings more carefully. Tor Viszla and his goons tried to kill me. They are trying to overthrow the government!" Q'osstigo: "Not that I know any better, but Ferrigo...his money would be as good as any other money. Historically, the Prosstangs have sold fine weapons and armor to those who can afford them. No questions asked. It is not the moral mission and not within the powers of our business to choose how they are used...nor who would use them." Ferrigo: "I will find the extent of the betrayal on Korda 6. I will find the sources of these threats against our clan, and restore the honor of our name." Q'osstigo: "We have never faced such an internal division among the warrior class in Mandalore, Ferrigo. You must understand how difficult and compromising this so-called civil war has been for our business in the eyes of the New Mandalorian government. Prosstang Industries is short on capital to secure several important mineral rights contracts. These rights would allow us to diversify our portfolio away from these pressing questions of policy and risk. But we need to make sales. We need to acquire mining rights and sites for chemical processing factories. It is and has been the future of Prosstang Industries." Ferrigo: "Know this, Father. If this company is to succeed in good honor to the Prosstang name in my time, I will not have it through dealings with Death Watch. Until my time, any deals with the Clan Viszla shall not be safely transacted after receipt of merchandise." Q'osstigo: "You must make peace with the fact that when you are in business, business comes first." Ferrigo: "I won't get in the way of business until business is done, Father. I think you should avoid cocktails and dinners with customers with known links to Death Watch. They will not be safe affairs." 'Correcting the Record' After several communications, Jango Fett would receive Ferrigo at his discreetly located apartment in one of the warehousing districts of Sundari. Fett and three of their comrades were present, all in modest street clothing, including Fett's second-in-command, Myles, and Silas, who had always seemed to be a little too reverent toward Jango. The third was Beviin Kabur. Nearing 30 years of age at that time, the heavily-bearded Kabur was factually an elder of the remaining True Mandalorians. Ferrigo had always found Beviin to be professional, highly-skilled and good humored. Despite the established friendships among the gathering, tension was in the air: Ferrigo: "Jango, I respect the memory of Jaster Mereel. And the relationship you and he had, son to father. You know that Montross tried to drive a wedge between us and Jaster. I have respect for you, ner'vod. We are different in methods you and I. But we are like brothers. We both believe in the Supercommando Codex. That there is honor and being prepared to protect those who would be otherwise defenseless. I seek to even the score with Montross and Viszla and Death Watch for what they have done to our cause and to my name." Jango: "I hear you are a busy man. This is not a weekend warrior cause, Prosstang. But you are welcomed back nonetheless for what time you have. You must be ready to fight at any moment." Ferrigo: "I am ready. And I will see that we are well-supplied." Jango: "...Ferrigo.Jaster once told me that he held you in highest regard as a skilled and cunning warrior. Don't lose your focus, ner'vod." Two hours later, Ferrigo emerged a bit more reassured, having shared his experience on Korda 6 and learned from Fett that Montross had through other channels implicated Prosstang and Lu'uk Ordo in the betrayal of Mereel and the others. But the matter had been cleared up, with Fett and Prosstang once again friends and comrades-in-arms. Under Jango's leadership, the True Mandalorians would score a series of victories against Death Watch during the next six years. Prosstang and a few other notable comrades distinguished themselves through their loyalty, cunning strategy, and resourceful tenacity in combat. Tor Viszla was known to have survived these defeats, but Death Watch was silenced by mid-47 BBY. Risky Business (47 - 45 BBY) With apparent quieting of the Mandalorian Civil War, Q'osstigo approached his now adult son about taking a more active role in Prosstang Industries. Ferrigo agreed to expand his responsibilities and dedicate more time to learning the ropes of the family business, including assessing mineral qualities, selecting appropriate chemicals and technologies for extracting and refining raw materials, weapon and armor systems designs, labor relations, contract negotiations and identifying opportunities for reducing costs and maximizing profits. It was during this time that Ferrigo was also contracted by his father, along with several of his True Mandalorian vode to provide security for the Prosstang Industries fleet of freighters. Q'osstigo and his son attended a dinner with two Republic Senators and several representatives and client executives of MandalMotors, BlasTech Industries, Merr-Sonn Munitions, Czerka Arms, Mitrinomon Transports, the Mining Guild, the Commerce Guild, Techno Union and Corporate Alliance at the Prosstang Chateau on Concordia, Mandalore's inhabitable moon. Concordia was the former primary beskar lode for many mines, including those of Prosstang Industries. Beyond the pleasantries, meal and refreshments, the themes of the meeting were focused on weapons manufacturing and securing ore mining rights with minimal taxation. Lorca Oviedo: "Oviedo Engineering pledges its support for Prosstang Industries in securing ore mining rights on Bandomeer. Lord Prosstang has convinced me that his business model can work - bridging the gap between the miners' representation of Arcona and Offworld Mining, and addressing the high costs and inefficiencies." Q'osstigo: "Thank you, Oviedo…" Wat Tambor: "The Techno Union seeks lower prices on raw materials. I have been pre-authorized to offer our support for price stability on Bandomeer." Palpatine, Senator from Naboo: "If I may interject. Despite Lord Prosstang's most reasonable solution and capacity to carry it out, support from the Senate might be difficult to obtain. Though the people of Bandomeer are firmly in the grip of Offworld Mining, there is an insurgency movement there. Should the Senate agree to a resolution, the likely involvement of the Jedi Council in Bandomeer's affairs as brokers of peace might complicate matters of industry and trade." Ferrigo: "What worries should we have with the Jedi?" Palpatine: "Young Master Prosstang? There is but one worry. The Jedi, though powerful and well-intentioned, have a reputation for treading heavily in delicate matters." Shu Mai: "Then what do you propose, Senator? The Commerce Guild has resources committed to acquiring the ore. We too feel that the Prosstang Industries proposal is most reasonable." Palpatine: "Patience. That will be your ally. Within the week, I will talk with my colleagues in the Senate. There is a matter for the Appropriations Committee that needs to be addressed regarding additional protection of hyperspace travel along the Hydian Way." Wat Tambor: "That would *clik-bzzz-bweep* lead to increased transport costs to us..." Oviedo: "Doesn't Prosstang Industries have its own contracted security?" Q'osstigo: "Well...expanding outward facing up" Ferrigo: forward "Yes, we have access to the best cargo insurance firm in the Outer Rim, if not the galaxy." Palpatine: tightened at the corners into a smirk "The Jedi?" around the table Ferrigo: "Mandalorian contractors." a glare at Palpatine Palpatine: to Q'osstigo "Lord Prosstang, you may wish to consider adding your son to the list of silent partners seated here. His talk of Mandalorian mercenaries would be most unsettling in the vaunted chambers of the Galactic Senate, and would certainly attract complications for Mandalore and much more. Complications that might greatly reduce the benefits of the arrangements you seek to benefit all of the parties here, as well as the general welfare of Outer Rim systems." glowered a shade of dark pink, somewhat lessened by the growth of a short, but full beard Shu Mai: "Senator. What do you propose?" Wat Tambor: "Who shall provide the needed protection? Our member manufacturers can create droid security units...but that is not legal." Palpatine: "I'm not sure of the options. The Chommel Sector has had some benefit in working with the Trade Federation and its limited allowance for security units to protect its vessels and facilities from piracy..." Shu Mai: Incredulous "That is a non-starter. The Trade Federation have no strength in leadership. The Commerce Guild Punitive Security Forces could supplement the resources of Prosstang Industries." Palpatine: "The Trade Federation have the ears of the Senate. Their representative, Nute Gunray, has been very convincing in sharing the concerns of many regarding increased challenges to maintaining safe and reliable transit of goods from the Outer Rim to the Core Worlds. For their faults, the Trade Federation maintains the best available information about hyperspace travel throughout the Mid- to Outer Rim. The Republic has no standing army to protect any lanes of commerce. And, Presidente Mai, the PSF will certainly not be held above suspicion for its lack of responsiveness to a string of recent incidences. Incidences where pirates terrorized vessels of Guild members, whom have exasperatingly claimed that they were only weeks late in paying their dues." Oviedo: "I don't see the need to bring in the Trade Federation. Not now." Wat Tambor: "Senator Palpatine has a point. And the Prosstang proposal will reap *bzz-wheen* great rewards for our combine. I suggest we contact the Trade Federation. We need to have their expertise in navigating the hyperlanes safely." Shu Mai: "I have reservations. But the Commerce Guild will be open to discussions with the Trade Federation on security and shipping, only if Lord Prosstang approves." Palpatine: "You have much to discuss. I, however, must take my leave for Coruscant. The Outer Rim territories should benefit from your agreements here. Safe travels to us all." Q'osstigo: "Allow me to see you out, Senator. ..Palpatine to the entry, with Ferrigo...Thank you for attending." Palpatine: "Master Prosstang. I'd like have a word alone with your most noble father, the Lord Prosstang." Though curious, Ferrigo left his father to talk with the Senator from Naboo. Fateful Battle of Galidraan (44 BBY) Many True Mandalorians had been working independently on contracts for armed escort, military training, bodyguard work, and bounty hunting since mid-47 BBY when they received a call from Jango regarding an insurrection on Galidraan. The Governor of Galidraan was hiring Fett and the True Mandalorians to put down the insurgents. After handling the rebels over the period of a few days, Fett, Prosstang, Beviin Kabur, Silas and another of Ferrigo's cousins of the Clan Ordo boarded their Mandalorian speeders and made their way to the Governor's castle to collect payment. On their way, they slowed as they saw a number of dead civilians, including women and children, sprawled and curled in the streets from blaster wounds and scorching from flame-throwers. Cousin Ordo: "Jango! Bev! Snake (Ferrigo's nickname)! These are victims of wrist-blasters and wrist-torches!" Jango: "Mandalorian work." Beviin: "Haar'chak! Women...children...!" Prosstang: "Death Watch are here. I sense Viszla's presence." Silas: "Pross! What are you talking about?!" Cousin Ordo: "LOOK!! Corelllian Consular Cruisers!!" Prosstang: "Jedi. I have a bad feeling about this." Jango: "Snake, Crack-Shot (Ordo's nickname), let's go. Silas, Bev, stay here and establish a link to the drop ship. We need to be prepared to bug out." The Governor's retinue welcomed the True Mandalorian warriors into the castle's great hall. Governor: "Welcome, Fett...and friends." Jango: "Payment. And the whereabouts of Tor Viszla." Jango, Ferrigo and Crack-Shot Ordo readied their weapons. Governor: "That won't be necessary." Jango: "We will not leave until we are paid in full." A figure in jet-black Mandalorian armor, followed by at least ten other figures wearing similarly colored armor emerged from a curtain on the other side of the hall. Tor Viszla: "Then you will never leave here!" Blaster fire lit the room to a near unbearable brightness. The sound, smoke and flame of jet packs igniting and flaring also filled out the scene. Crack-Shot Ordo and Prosstang wore pure beskar'gam armor that deflected several shots into their surroundings. The heat of the flames practically made the great hall an oven. Escaping from the great hall, the True Mandalorians ran toward the front entrance. Sensing that the doors would be sealed, Ferrigo yelled for his comrades to leap to the sides as he bent down at the waist and launched his missile from the jet pack toward the control panel. A 'foom-and-crack' of an explosion pinned Ferrigo to the floor and slammed Ordo lifeless into the wall while Fett made his escape through the yawning doors. Jango: "We have to get back to Silas, Myles and the others!! There's no reception on the com!" Ferrigo awoke from unconsciousness to find himself in shackles in a poorly lit dungeon. Between interrogation and torture sessions, Ferrigo meditated on the Force. Viszla determined that he was a Prosstang by his insignia. Prosstang revealed nothing more. Within a few weeks, he knew that he had been joined by Jango Fett, Crack-Shot Ordo, Kabur, Silas and a few others as prisoners of the Governor of Galidraan. They spoke very little among themselves before being shipped to slavers throughout the galaxy. The True Mandalorians were finished under Jango Fett. From Slavery to Freedom, the Marriage of Ferrigo & Lorakada, and The Ropes of Business (44 - 39 BBY) From Slavery to Freedom Ferrigo's path as a slave took him to Nal Hutta. After six months in service to Gardulla the Hutt as a major domo, he was sold to an unnamed member of the Commerce Guild. Thinking that his was a stroke of great fortune, Ferrigo would be sadly disappointed. He was soon ransomed to his family for several million Republic credits and a significant transfer of shares in Prosstang Industries to an anonymous holding company. He later found out that his cousin, Crack-Shot, was included in the ransom deal. Marriage of Ferrigo & Lorakada Late in 42 BBY, Ferrigo met a young, beautiful and enchanting woman from Concord Dawn by the name Lorakada Neviik. They met while on a mission to reclaim a shipment of spice from Weequay pirates, and ensured the delivery was made as directed to Tatooine. Both had been hired by Jabba the Hutt. They succeeded in their mission, and married within weeks of their return to Mandalore. Though Ferrigo and Lorakada would have preferred a small ceremony, his parents insisted on a large wedding on Concordia with many guests, including representatives from many of the Mandalorian clans, the Republic Senate, the Mining Guild, the Commerce Guild, Techno Union, InterGalactic Banking Clan and Trade Federation. As the reception wound down, he was approached by an older gentleman who had earlier introduced himself as Jedi Master Dooku. Dooku: "Again, congratulations on your nuptials." Ferrigo: "Thank you." Dooku: "I am impressed." Ferrigo: "With?" Dooku: "A handsome man with a beautiful young wife. You are to become leader of your clan, as well the chief executive of an industrial firm with growing influence beyond the Outer Rim. As Count of Serenno, I may be able to be of some help to you in securing rights for mining and locating manufacturing facilities." Ferrigo: "My father handles these matters…" Dooku: "I believe your father may already be too deep in the sway of the politics of the Core Systems to be sensitive to the more modest means of those systems in the Outer Rim...I also hear you were quite lucky to survive Galidraan. I was led to believe that Jango Fett was the only Mandalorian to survive that sad affair." Ferrigo: "What are you talking about?" Dooku: "Some of my fellow Jedi also survived that treacherous engagement." Ferrigo: "The memory of what those Jedi did will not fade, Dooku." Dooku: "My former Padawan learner, Qui-Gon Jinn, and I have come to believe that it was a most unwise decision of the Jedi Council to support Galidraan's corrupt governor." Ferrigo: "Fett and his warriors were set up by Death Watch, a terrorist group. Death Watch executed civilians in the streets. Was your former Padawan one of the Jedi on Galidraan?" Dooku: "I cannot say for sure. The Jedi are not always keepers of the peace - in fact, we are sometimes the pawns of dubious claimants of raw power." Ferrigo: "I can't disagree." Dooku's eyebrow raised slightly. The conversation continued, but Ferrigo provided no more detail nor information about Jango Fett. Primarily because he didn't sense that he could fully trust the old Jedi. But also because Prosstang didn't know any more than a Sundari droid repair technician about Fett's whereabouts. Before his gracious departure, Dooku stated that he might wish to contact Ferrigo in the future about business matters. The Ropes of Business For the next four years, Ferrigo reasserted himself to learn and grow in responsibility as the future head of Prosstang Industries. He sought as much information as he could about the business and its business partners. Though he had a head for business, he maintained connections to his cousin Ordo and occasionally carried out short-term contracts as a gun-for-hire. He shared his concerns with Ordo about the corporate corruption of the Commerce Guild, and the extent of its reach. After a long discussion, they agreed that despite their own ransoming by the Commerce Guild, that the CG could be an excellent source for future mercenary work. The Company Man, the Death of Q'osstigo and Birth of Children (38 - 33 BBY) Company Man Prosstang Industries had been increasingly successful in securing mining rights agreements outside of Mandalor during the period between 43 BBY and 38 BBY, including the lucrative ores of Bandomeer. Ferrigo had settled into his role as Chief Operating Officer of Prosstang Industries, while obtaining and completing contract work as a bounty hunter and occasional mercenary and trainer for short-term engagements. He and Lorakada became parents in 39 BBY, to their first daughter, Handalora. Death of Q'osstigo After an extended lobbying visit to Coruscant, Q'osstigo Prosstang returned to the Prosstang Estate. He told his wife, Signara, that he did not feel well. Within a day, he was unable to leave his bed. Ferrigo returned from vacation with Lorakada and the baby to find Q'osstigo pale, trembling and withdrawn. Q'osstigo shared a few words with Ferrigo and perished, having acknowledged Ferrigo as the Chief Executive Officer of Prosstang Industries and as Leader of the Clan Prosstang. Ferrigo called for a coroner to conduct an autopsy. The autopsy was inconclusive. Within a week, Ferrigo accepted the bundle of family and clan artifacts from his father's oldest surviving sister, as the last of his uncles had died within the last five years. A short time later, the largely-attended memorial for Q'osstigo was held, attended by all of the Mandalorian nobility including the young Duchess Satine Kryze of the New Mandalorian government, and representatives from firms associated with Prosstang Industries. Members of the Republic Senate in the Outer Rim, Mandalorian clans, Commerce Guild, Techno Union and Trade Federation were also present to offer condolences. Birth of Children In the five years that followed, Ferrigo and Lorakada would have another three children after Handalora; Preniik, their first son, Noratine, their second daughter, and Jaster, their second son. Periodically, Ferrigo would accept high-end mercenary contracts, frequently subcontracting them to his cousin Ordo or another of the small number of remaining True Mandalorians. However, much of his time following his father's death was spent running Prosstang Industries. Many challenges would lie ahead in the world of business. The Darkest Years (33 - 32 BBY) A Rare and Peculiar Offer Prosstang was approached at Prosstang Industries headquarters by the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas in 33 BBY with an odd proposal: to become the template for warrior clones. Ferrigo: "Why me?" Sifo-Dyas: "Though you don't work frequently anymore, your past reputation as a powerful and cunning Mandalorian warrior...cannot be denied. You are a leader and a fierce combatant." Ferrigo: "I hardly know you. How do you know me? And how would you know my work schedule?" Sifo-Dyas: "It should come as no surprise to you that you have been of interest to the Jedi Order since you were a youngling. Your parents refused your entry into the Order when you were not much older than an infant. I must also say, that in your presence, the Force reveals much to those who are attuned to receive." Ferrigo: "I'm not sure I like the idea of having copies of myself wandering the galaxy." Sifo-Dyas: "There would be modifications to the master copy; to ensure that the clones would not be fully your equal." Ferrigo: "I'm not interested." Sifo-Dyas: "You haven't heard the offer." Ferrigo: "I don't need to. I have other business to attend to, Master Jedi." Decline of Prosstang Industries and Death of Signara A few months later, Ferrigo returned to Mandalore from tense negotiations involving the Mining Guild, the Commerce Guild, the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan. During these negotiations, he sought to identify the parties responsible for a recent string of misfortunes rocking the stability of Prosstang Industries. At the Galactic Court of Justice for Trade & Commerce on Coruscant, Prosstang Industries was being stripped of its mining contracts for Bandomeer, Allyuen, and several dozen other mineral-rich worlds under false accusations of bribery and extortion. Many Prosstang patents pending for mining machinery improvements were also declined by the Galactic Office of Patents on questionable evidence. It was during this time that Ferrigo's mother Signara passed away in her sleep. It would be a few days before he arrived home to arrange the funeral. Years later, Prosstang would regret not being with his mother at her passing. While in Coruscant, Magister Hego Damask, a Muun and chief executive of Damask Holdings and a renowkned influence with the Banking Clan, approached Ferrigo with advice and a suggestion. Damask considered Prosstang Industries fortunate to have any net income at all given the financial strength and treachery of the Commerce Guild. Further, Damask's friends of the Banking Clan were cold toward the idea of lending credit to Prosstang Industries in the times of uncertainty ahead with many systems seeking to secede from the Republic. An Opportunity of Danger Hego Damask suggested that Prosstang consider spending time seeking more work as a highly-paid bounty hunter - as there would be many parties interested in his services. Ferrigo was not entirely pleased to hear these words; feeling somewhat insulted as a businessman. As he looked upon the Muun, who wore an expansive and elegant cloak and was fitted with a breathing device that covered much of his neck and lower jawe, Ferrigo wondered about the rumored assassination attempt on Damask's life some twenty years prior. After returning to Mandalore, Damask offered Prosstang via holoprojector the chance to make over eight million Republic credits for a one-off contract - with an advance of one million credits. His task was the removal, dead or alive, of a target who had become meddlesome in the affairs of the Banking Clan. Ferrigo accepted the job, and the encrypted holocron sent by Damask. On entering the code and opening the file, he recognized the image and name of the condescending senator from Naboo he met many years before. In his thoughts, Ferrigo recalled with discomfort with how the man seemed to manipulate his father. He noticed a slight smile forming on the projected Muun's long face. After conducting background research on his target's habits and possible vulnerabilities for a month, Prosstang prepared a rough operating plan to capture the target. And a backup plan should he need to eliminate the target. This preparation had not been easy. Ferrigo had been extemely careful in his efforts of surveillance, but sensed something of danger when following Palpatine, though he wasn't sure why. He returned to Keldabe on Mandalore to prepare a team to assist him in handling the target. After paying the five member team individual advances of 50,000 credits, for their services and silence, he provided a briefing regarding their duties - to secure Palpatine after taking him in. Loss of Family Later that day, Ferrigo returned to the Prosstang Estate to ready the gear needed for the job. He was shocked to find his entire family gone, with plentiful signs of struggle and destruction beyond the entry doors. Whomever took his family knew the security access codes to enter the gates and doors of the estate. And that light sabers had been used to destroy many furnishings and heirlooms. He was horrified to find two disembodied hands; that his wife hand been holding his youngest son. Ferrigo was enraged, but calmed himself long enough to collect and record evidence of the abduction. Once completed with his investigation, Prosstang dropped the data pad on a bed and threw his helmet across the room and screamed from the depths of his lungs, "Tion rushereshir ner'riduur bal ner'ade bal nerik'aade?! HAAR'CHAK!!! Ni SHUK'ALA gar kovide bal PIRU gar'tal!!!..." Restructuring a Deal with a Shuffled Deck He contacted Hego Damask to cancel the contract. Damask refused, adding that he would be immediately sending a mutual acquaintance to discuss and resolve any complications with the contract. Throughout the day, Prosstang felt uneasy. His family and business life were severely destabilized. And yet, he would have to deal with Damask one way or another. He wore his best suit of battle armor, made by one of the ancients of his clan, with more recent technological improvements to restrict its use to him alone. He remotely opened the gate and entry doors for his guest, the representative sent by Damask. Ferrigo had not cleaned up the mess of his home. Ferrigo: "As you can see and report to Damask, I have other pressing matters here and elsewhere to attend to." Guest: "I see there is much here for you to consider. My colleague of the Banking Clan has asked me to have you consider something else." Ferrigo: "I know your voice. What…" [ Ferrigo entered the foyer to greet his guest] Dooku: "Yes, Lord Prosstang. I am now Dooku, Count of Serreno. And as sad as I am about some aspects of my choice in leaving, I no longer serve the Jedi Order. I am here as a friend to your people, your firm and most of all, to you." Ferrigo: "But you are here at Hego Damask's request. Do you know what he has asked me to do?" Dooku: "There is grave corruption throughout the Galactic Republic. The Jedi Order are unfortunately agents led by deception. The debacle on Galidraan was but the confirmation of that. My dear friend and former Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn recently died on Naboo as a result of a deception like this…My limited understanding of what you have been asked to do is influenced by my interest in forming an opposition to the growing corruption in the Republic. In time, I believe that Qui-Gon would have joined me..." Ferrigo: "I appreciate your frankness, Count Dooku. But what else is Damask asking of me?" Dooku: "Damask is a dealer in great power with many connections, Lord Prosstang. He is aware that a corrupted Jedi has been hired in secret to raise an army of clones in service to the Republic...but in reality, this army will serve a much darker purpose." Ferrigo: "I suppose I don't follow, Dooku." Dooku: "In the history of our peoples, do you recall the Sith?" Ferrigo: "Yes. I have some knowledge. My own ancestors did not find favor in or with the Sith. But the Sith were eliminated nearly a thousand years ago." Dooku: "If only that were true, my dear friend. Though I cannot share my thoughts and reasoning on the matter, I do believe that the Galactic Senate has come under the influence of a Great Lord of the Sith. Master Jinn died on the saber of a Sith Lord. And Hego Damask is as concerned as I am about the possible damage that a Sith Lord would have on the sovereignty of systems to determine the best futures for their citizens and the corporations that feed, shelter and clothe them." Ferrigo: "Why Palpatine?" Dooku: "He has been identified as a likely pawn of this Sith Lord. And his election yesterday as the new Chancellor of the Republic to succeed Finis Valorem...has raised the stakes." Ferrigo: "Chancellor?" Dooku: "Palpatine is a shrewd politician. Nothing more. But...he clearly would have knowledge of the issues concerning Damask Holdings. And quite frankly, Prosstang Industries. I have sensed, too, that Palpatine is familiar with the sources of corruption in the Republic. He may be our best hope of identifying and neutralizing the Sith." Ferrigo: "So...this clone army…" Dooku: "The corrupted Jedi, Master Sifo-Dyas, has been seen near the Dacho District of Coruscant. I am ashamed to say I once knew Sifo-Dyas. He was a friend. But, he left the Jedi Order some time ago. I sensed the Dark Side of the Force in him. Though I am not proud to admit it...by proxy of my advanced age, he is perhaps my equal or greater in forms of combat known to Jedi." Ferrigo: "Sifo-Dyas came to see me not more than a month ago about being cloned." Dooku: "Alone, I cannot match with Sifo-Dyas. I need the help of one of the finest Mandalorian warriors with an impeccable reputation for combat skill and keen senses. I would require your assistance, Lord Prosstang." Prosstang considered what he had been told. Dooku sensed suspicion and uncertainty in Prosstang, as if added leverage would be needed to convince the Mandalorian of the threat of the designs of Sifo-Dyas. Dooku: "I shudder at the thought that Sifo-Dyas would have...anything to do with the disappearance of your family. Perhaps the children carry the genetic material necessary to..." Ferrigo: his dark saber from his belt loop "I didn't say I refused his offer. And I've never said anything about my family to anyone, Dooku." Dooku: his right hand, while brushing open his cape with his left to show a curved light saber on his left hip "There is no need to be alarmed, Lord Prosstang. Among Jedi I was among the best at reading the thoughts of others. You are clearly under duress, and have been easier to read than most...though, through no weakness of yours. I know you are powerful." Ferrigo: "How?" Dooku: "I have been negligent in informing you that Master Jinn once spoke of you long ago. He told me that you were more than met the eye." Ferrigo: his dark saber on his belt "You believe Sifo-Dyas is responsible for taking my family?" Dooku: "I sense this to be true. I believe it is the will of the Force that has brought us together. To help each other. Neither of us can take Sifo-Dyas alone. But he must be taken. You are a highly skilled and courageous warrior, one of the most renowned mercenaries and bounty hunters in the galaxy. With my training, you can become much more powerful and capable of handling Sifo-Dyas. Join me, my friend." Ferrigo: "What of Palpatine?" Dooku: "I will talk with Hego Damask about changing the objectives of your contract. Without a change in payment. With your news confirming the forming of a clone army, it is clear that Sifo-Dyas is the greatest danger at hand." Training with Count Dooku Against the Sith Agent Ferrigo accepted Count Dooku's offer of training and assistance in tracking and taking down the man he now believed abducted his wife and children. For two months in Serenno and Mandalore, Dooku trained Ferrigo in Jedi saber dueling techniques and use of the Force to disorient opponents by pushing them backward. Prosstang felt an increasing confidence in his use of his dark saber, and felt some pride in the Force abilities he had begun to harness. Coincidences, Confusion and Betrayals Dooku informed Prosstang that he received communication that Sifo-Dyas would be in Keldabe for a visit to other cloning candidates. The time had come for Prosstang to join Dooku in confronting Sifo-Dyas. For Ferrigo, it seemed time too long overdue. Prosstang once again prepared himself in his best armor, re-painted dark grey, with an additional insignia painted upon it to additionally signify his lost wife and children, the honoring of his father and the righteous vengeance at the center of his being. Dooku would await Prosstang and Sifo-Dyas at the Prosstang Estate. Prosstang went to the Oyu'baat Tapcaf in Keldabe, and saw Sifo-Dyas at the bar. When the Jedi turned to him as if expecting him, he was taken aback. Sifo-Dyas asked if he could help the warrior standing before him. Ferrigo removed his helmet, and asked the Jedi to buy him a drink. The Jedi was a little surprised about the Mandalorian's change of mind. With the drinks downed, Ferrigo suggested they move their meeting to the Prosstang Estate to conclude business. Sifo-Dyas agreed, and followed Ferrigo's Mandalorian speeder with his own rental. As they entered the great hall at his castle, Ferrigo took off his helmet again and set it on a large circular dining table. Ferrigo considered the lost and destroyed artifacts of the Clan Prosstang as the corrupted Jedi took a seat as requested at the table. After a few minutes of conversation about the cloning process and payment, Prosstang came to the point. Ferrigo: "Why did you leave the Order, Master Jedi?" Sifo-Dyas: "What do you mean?" Dooku: but gracefully entering the great hall "Master Sifo-Dyas? What are you doing here?" Sifo-Dyas: "I could ask you the same question, old friend. As well as Lord Prosstang's question." Ferrigo moved into position to the rear of Sifo-Dyas as Dooku approached. Dooku: "You were fully aware of my discontent. The favoritism. The elitism...seeking favor of politicians who were more skilled at scratching backs than providing leadership and solutions to reduce the suffering of the masses." Sifo-Dyas: "Well, why are you here?" Dooku: "Old friend. I am here to ensure that one good turn receives another as deserved. And Lord Prosstang is here to give as good as he has been given." Sifo-Dyas: "I don't understand." Jedi stirred in his seat, as if to ready to stand up Dooku: "He is yours, Lord Prosstang." Ferrigo: "Have you killed my family or just taken them?" Sifo-Dyas: "Wha…!?!" quickly rose out of his seat, nearly knocking it down Prosstang fired two blaster shots from his wrist gauntlets, one into the rear of each of Sifo-Dyas' knees, causing the man to fall to the floor. Ferrigo: "Let me rephrase. Where is my wife? Where are my children?! Now!!" Sifo-Dyas: "I DON'T KNOW!!! DOOKU!! What is this?!" Dooku: "You are in the service of a Dark Lord of the Sith, Master Sifo-Dyas! Name him!" Ferrigo: "Name him! Where's my family!!" Ferrigo was surprised as he saw Dooku's light saber flash red as it quickly slid from sight into Sifo-Dyas' lower back until it emerged just below his rib cage. Sifo-Dyas gasped and clenched his hands in shock, turning slightly to glance at Prosstang before his eyes rolled backward. Ferrigo looked on dumbly as Dooku withdrew his red saber from Sifo-Dyas and powered it down before deftly replacing it upon his belt. Dooku: "The threat has been eliminated." Ferrigo: "What...did you do?! He didn't tell us anything! If he took my family, how am I to know where to find them!?! And what about the Sith?!" Dooku: "Perhaps you should consider your other options, Lord Prosstang." Ferrigo: "You killed the man who you said took my family. What are my options?" Dooku: "Someone in the Republic desires a large army of clones. Why not replace Sifo-Dyas as the agent as well as providing the genetic source? A whole lot less of a headache than trying to run a large and failing industrial concern." Ferrigo: "I want to talk with Hego Damask." Dooku: "I'm afraid that won't be possible. He died almost two months ago." Ferrigo: "How is that possible?! I still have a contract for Chancellor Palpatine." Dooku: "Who will pay you? It's a worthless agreement. Our friends at the Banking Clan are somewhat in disarray. I'm not sure they feel the same way about Palpatine as Damask did." Ferrigo: "You don't seem very helpful, Count." Dooku: "I've tired of this arrangement. I'm leaving, and do not expect to see you again." Ferrigo: "Not so fast." extended his left hand to block Dooku from exiting the great hall Dooku quickly raised his left hand, causing Ferrigo to lift from the ground and soar backward against the wall above the grand fireplace. Ferrigo began to lose consciousness as he struggled to breathe. He glanced to Dooku's left hand which was drawing into a fist. Dooku: "Listen well. Whether you accept your fate or not, there is no future in which you shall see the mongrels of your brood. Your business shall become a shambles. You should find yourself elevated in the good company of pirates and slaves. You may be hunted by anyone else. The good honor of your clan shall be forever diminished. Don't pursue me, or you shall die a horrible death." Ferrigo passed out after dropping to the floor. Vengeance, Justice, Disappointment and Survival (32 - 24 BBY) Ferrigo would later find that Count Dooku had wiped his data pad, and removed Sifo-Dyas from the Prosstang Estate. Prosstang took an extended leave from the company. Over a period of a week, Ferrigo pieced together memories of the scene of the abduction. He meditated on these memories. Still, he was not confident beyond a few obvious concepts about his recollections. He found that the Republic would not commit resources to finding his family as there was no evidence of a crime. During the next few years, Ferrigo did little else but travel anonymously in search of his family. He had a lot of time to ponder what had happened to his family, his business, his sense of honor and his ability to trust. He decided to keep tabs on Count Dooku, through discreet channels, in case information might lead to finding his family. After over four years of searching, he decided to spend less time trying to find his family. He resumed a full regimen in fitness and combat exercises, reconnecting with a few of his old mercenary contacts. For the first couple of years back in the hunt, Ferrigo completed a variety of contracts; rarely subcontracting. His reputation for success grew throughout the galaxy, even with highly dangerous missions and bounties. Though many soldiers-of-fortune were jealous, most showed respect and deference to 'The Snake' or 'The Pross' when they met him. Ferrigo was honorable and respectful to those he dealt with, unless they crossed him. Which rarely happened. Though Prosstang Industries was shrinking with years of losses in court and among the various trade guilds, Ferrigo was surviving and gaining a sense of purpose in helping people find objects, loved ones, enemies, and enforcing justice where none otherwise existed. Return of Death Watch and Beginning of the Clone Wars (24 - 21 BBY) Death Watch Violence and Reconciliation with Prosstang Industries on Mandalore Ferrigo had kept away from Mandalore for almost eight years when he heard murmurs about violence in the streets of Mandalore...and Death Watch. Given Ferrigo's position that peace on Mandalore and its system was a necessary condition of prosperity for the Mandalorian people as a whole, he considered a return home. Prosstang arranged a meeting with the Mandalorian Minister of Finance in early 24 BBY. From that meeting, another meeting with the Duchess Satine Kryze and the Ministry Council was arranged to discuss industry and security of the New Mandalorian government. The Duchess recognized and sympathized with Prosstang's family loss. It was news to Ferrigo that over twenty other members of his clan had perished the previous month in an explosion at one of the beskar mining heritage sites on Concordia. He pushed down his grief and strengthened his resolve to talk about the security of the New Mandalorian government, and how a weak industrial sector would undermine that security. The Duchess appeared sincerely interested in what Ferrigo had to say, but did not commit to acting on his suggestions that: *a force of True Mandalorians be appointed and confirmed by the Duchess under a pledge to follow the Supercommando Codex as loyal protectors of the people and its government throughout the Mandalorian System, led either by himself, Jango Fett, or one of the handful of members from the Ordo or Skirata clans that had served directly under Jaster Mereel; *Police and Secret Service Officers should be trained and certified by True Mandalorians; and *Mandalorian industries and farmers receive subsidies and other preferential treatment to provide counterbalance to the predatory galactic agencies of enormous corporations. 'A Last Meeting with Jango Fett' Later in 24 BBY, word got to Ferrigo from Jango Fett that there was work to be done in training a large number of Republic soldiers. Prosstang met with Fett, his long-time friend, in the underworld of Coruscant twenty years since they last saw one another at Galidraan. Jango confirmed the rumored deaths of Tor Viszla and Montross, and they shared shots in belated celebration. Jango: "Snake, I'm the training master for several hundred thousand soldiers. You've kept yourself busy and in good shape the last number of years. I could use your talents and leadership in the Cuy'val Dar, the training cadre. Though I remember your parlor tricks, I have heard you have fancy powers that only Jedi are known for." Ferrigo: "Who would go and tell you that, Jango?" Jango: "Tyranus. He authorized payments for this job a long time ago. Apparently you turned the job down. So I guess I should thank you, since I haven't gotten a hold of you sooner. Not that you need any favors, being a hot shot business executive an' all…" Ferrigo: "I lost my family. It was all a little too much to piece everything together back then." Jango: "Fer'k, I’m terribly sorry about your family. I really am. I have a son myself. But as Papa Mereel would say it's time to move on. So...are you in or are you out?" Ferrigo: "Jango, thanks for the offer. It makes me happy to know that you are alive and well and that the scumbags that were Viszla and Montross are dead. But it doesn't feel right to me. I need more freedom to move about and maintain what is left of the family business." Jango: "Yeah, it isn't easy feeling cooped up. Of course, I can't have you say anything about this offer or anything we've discussed...or I'd have to kill you smiled." Ferrigo: "Of course. Be well, my friend. And be careful. Ret'urcye mhi, ner'vodika." Jango: glass as Ferrigo departed "Ner'vodika." 'The Clone Wars Begin' In 22 BBY, the Clone Wars began, and quickly spread through the galaxy. Ferrigo heard news from other bounty hunters about the death of Jango Fett on Geonosis at the Petranaki arena. While he was sad that he would not see his childhood friend again, anytime he saw a clone trooper remove his helmet he couldn't stifle a slight grin that each of these men looked very much like Jango. Ferrigo followed the news and heard of the ascendance of Count Dooku as the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems (Separatists). He considered what Dooku had told him about the Sith and the Republic many years ago, and decided to avoid getting too deeply involved in any of the politics...staying clear and centered on what was in the interests of Mandalorian sovereignty and security. He kept himself busy, away from Mandalore fulfilling contracts for a variety of clients, while keeping tabs on the domestic situation in Mandalore. A Way From Business, the Return of Handalora, and Forming The Posse (21 BBY) 'A Way from Business - Prosstang Industries Shrinks' As the Clone Wars severely disrupted what was left of his industrial-scale operations, and Ferrigo allowed the board of directors to shed several branches of Prosstang Industries in sales to conglomerates, concentrating what remained as a boutique arms manufacturer to exclusive clients. Prosstang had more time on his hands, and spent that time mastering his combat skills with new weapons and meditating on the Force at the Prosstang Estate. The Return of Handalora He sensed a disturbance in the Force, and within three days a vision came to pass. He was still surprised and ecstatic when the vision had materialized - his oldest daughter Handalora stood at the doorstep of Prosstang Castle! She had matured much in the ten years that had gone by. Ferrigo: "NER'ADIKA HAND'IKA!!!" Handalora: "Father!" Speechless for many minutes, Ferrigo embraced his daughter, looking upon her as tears ran down their faces. She seemed weary, and he sensed great pain in her. Ferrigo: "I am unbelievably happy to see you, my precious daughter. I thought you were dead…" Handalora: "I am happy to be…hesitated while glancing around the great hall, seeming to note the changes of décor...with you." Over the next several days, before he needed to prepare himself for a trip to Concordia, he and Handalora spoke of the lost years. It was painful for Ferrigo to hear that it was unlikely that her mother and youngest brother survived for long after being incarcerated in harsh conditions. Lorakada fought against her captors a number of times, but without her left hand and any weapons...And Jaster was barely old enough to walk, which was made more difficult by the absence of most of his right arm. Handalora could not remember if Preniik or Noratine, her older brother and younger sister, were with her for long. Ferrigo was utterly in emotional shambles. Ferrigo: "I looked for you...and the rest of our dear family for years after you were all taken…Who did this? And where were you taken?" Handalora: "I was taken to a place where there is little light any time of day, any time of year. There were people with pale white skin. A brutal people. With even more brutal human masters." Ferrigo: "Who are they? Where is this place?" Handalora: "They were Sith, father. I believe the place, the first place at least, was called Umbara.You must be prepared to hear something disturbing, father." Handalora told her father that over a period of two years from the time of her abduction, she had been tortured and re-educated...indoctrinated into the ways of the Sith. She had even developed Force powers as a Dark Acolyte. From the time she was around ten years old until she was fourteen, few memories were her own. And since the time she reached fifteen years of age, a Dark Lord of the Sith with great and unimaginable powers would occasionally arrive to despoil her under the threat of severe punishment for resisting. This beast of a human would also tell her that her family was dead, and that her father had been broken before he died. The name of this Sith was Darth Tyranus. The only thing she held onto for all the years was her anger. Ferrigo came to the stunning realization that the Sith who tormented his daughter might also be the man who hired his long-time friend Jango Fett to be cloned and then train Republic soldiers...and very well could be Count Dooku. A fury built within Prosstang. He excused himself from the room, returning a few minutes later to ask Handalora to go with him to the home of a Skirata relative. Ferrigo and Handalora would have minimal direct contact in order to minimize the risk that both could be harmed by their enemies. In secret, Handalora would return frequently to the Prosstang Estate to practice her light saber skills and use of the Force. She would also train with her father at secure locations in Mandalorian warrior combat techniques. Ferrigo was impressed by the quickness of Handalora's ability to absorb and apply teachings. He also imparted some of the wisdom passed to him by the Jedi regarding self-discipline and maintaining a calm center of focus amid torrents of anger. Gathering The Posse As the Jedi Order and the Grand Army of the Republic found themselves increasingly overwhelmed by the number and scale of Separatist Droid Army attacks throughout the galaxy, there was a sharp increase in the availability of long-term mercenary contracts that paid bounties per Separatist combatant killed or captured. Ferrigo decided to round up and train a group of bounty hunters and mercenaries friendly to the cause of protecting Mandalorian independence when needed, while taking work as professional soldiers elsewhere in the spirit of True Mandalorians of old. This group would be called The Prosstang Posse, headquartered at the Prosstang Citadel on Iceberg Three, a comet near the star Daca in the Mon Calamari System. His own personal goal was to capture or cause the death of Count Dooku; he believed the opportunity would present itself if he was patient. Disbanding The Posse and Joining the Mandalorian Guild (21 BBY) After several months of operations, and continued success for Ferrigo as a fierce and wise warrior, it was becoming clear that his Posse recruits were largely uncommitted, undisciplined, or insubordinate. Things came to a head when a once-trusted general sided with a clearly insubordinate interim-commander. The general challenged Prosstang to a duel to take over the leadership of the Posse. Prosstang had previously made contact with a number of members of the Mandalorian Guild, and determined that Mereel's True Mandalorian legacy was well-represented in this group. Ferrigo folded The Prosstang Posse and joined the Guild, continuing in his active pursuit of bounties and combat alone or with other ori'ramikad. Gallery of Images Ferrigo CitadelMandoQtrsRoofSalute trim.png|Ferrigo Prosstang and a security trooper at the Prosstang Citadel CEC YV-330-TCG FerrigoProsstang.png|Ferrigo Prosstang's CEC YV-330, a personal light freighter with combat modifications Ferrigo_SithAcademyEntryLavaFount_crop.png|Ferrigo Prosstang enters the Sith Academy on Umbara Ferrigo_CoruscantHangar_TownHat_crop.png|Ferrigo arrives in Coruscant Ferrigo_UmbaraBlasting_crop.png|Ferrigo Prosstang hunting on Umbara Ferrigo_UmbaraSurveillance_crop.png|Ferrigo Prosstang views the field below Ferrigo_CarlacTauntaunRidgeView_BobaBactapack_crop.png|Ferrigo sees a Death Watch soldier drop down between him and fellow Mandalorian Guildmember Boba Bactapack on Carlac Ferrigo_CarlacStorming_10crop.png|Ferrigo uses the heavy thermal carbine blaster to engage Death Watch soldiers on Carlac Ferrigo_UmbaraSithAcademySaberCombat_02crop.png|Ferrigo Prosstang's blades cut through his Dark Side enemies at the Sith Academy on Umbara Ferrigo_MaceWinduRyloth_03crop.png|As CEO of Prosstang Industries, Ferrigo speaks to Jedi Master Mace Windu about an order of specialized infantry weapons Ferrigo_CoruscantLibrary_Aayla_crop.png|Ferrigo approaches Aayla Secura about an offer he hopes she will find rather irresistable. Prosstang suggests Mandalorian mercenaries could aid in the relief of Ryloth, for a price Ferrigo_Boba_NauurHolo_CarlacCastle.png|Ferrigo and Boba Bactapack receive word from Nau'ur Ordo about an impending Death Watch attack at the Prosstang Castle outside Keldabe, Mandalore Ferrigo_CarlacVillageDeathWatchAttack_B101_crop.png|Ferrigo readies his gauntlets as he sees a Death Watch amateur show develop at the Prosstang Castle village Ferrigo_ProsstangEstate_AloquarOrdo_001crop.png|Aloquar Ordo visits Ferrigo at the Prosstang Estate outside of Keldabe, Mandalore Ferrigo_TwilekGirl_Ryloth_001crop.png|Ferrigo directs Seeyala'reess to the safety of his vheh'yaim in the badlands of Ryloth Ferrigo_SuzzyDancing_002_crop.png|A wild night of Corellian cocktails and dancing with Suzzy Spaceblast Ferrigo_Coruscant_MandoFem_001crop.png|Ferrigo and Plena Brakkel entwine blasters and share a kov'nyn before retiring to the Prosstang Palace at 500 Republica Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Mandalorian Category: Clan Prosstang Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Leader Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Champion Racer Category:The Unyielding Category:Lifetime Members Category:Supercommando Category:Sentinel Category:Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:The Liberator Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Commander Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:General Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander